The compound of the formula (I), wherein R is hydrogen, 12-hydroxy-13-hydroxymethyl-3,5,7-trimethyltetradeca-2,4-dien-1,14 dioic acid 12,14-lactone, was identified as an antibiotic fungal metabolite in 1970 [Aldridge et al., Chem. Comm., 1970, p. 639]. The compounds of the formula (I), wherein R is methyl and the tetrahydro analog wherein R is hydrogen were disclosed in the structure elucidation of the compound of the formula (I) wherein R is hydrogen [Alridge et al. J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1971, pp. 3888-3891].